


An Unexpected Wedding

by unintentionallyangsty



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wedding Fluff, Weddings, bagginshield, implied ace!bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 15:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4397690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintentionallyangsty/pseuds/unintentionallyangsty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Thorin and Bilbo finally decide to seal their partnership in marriage, things suddenly become a lot more complicated than anyone anticipates. What with Bilbo's odd behavior of late, Kili's sudden obsession with anything wedding related, and Thorin just wanting to have his hobbit for a husband already, everyone in Erebor is left wondering whether or not a wedding was such a good idea after all.</p><p>Alternatively; the wish-fulfilling, fluff-stuffed wedding fic nobody asked for in the first place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Wedding

It had been quite some time since anyone in Erebor had gone without hearing something about The Wedding. Whether from the King Under the Mountain’s own mouth, or that of his countless kin, not a single dwarf could claim cluelessness when it came to the impending date.  


Nor could the king’s intended, as it turned out. Bilbo Baggins, the halfling, burglar, and holder of Thorin Oakenshield’s heart himself had kept mainly silent about the affair, all things considered. He’d only really kicked up a fuss about the flowers (as a hobbit should) and the decorations, “and the food, and the _music_. Mahal, Fee, I don’t think he understands the meaning of taking a break.”

Fili continued smoking his pipe moodily as if he hadn’t heard the complaints, lounging in front of the grand hall’s fireplace as his brother rattled on. “He doesn’t even understand dwarvish music. Uncle’s not going to like the music he has picked out now. Floaty, Elvish stuff that it is.”

The blonde dwarf couldn’t hold back a soft snort at this. “As if you have any opposition to floaty Elvish things, Kee.” he muttered. The dwarf in question, currently pacing the room as if in a frenzy (possible) stopped a moment to smile a bit fondly as if reminiscing a conversation long past (entirely probable) before shaking his head minutely and resuming his pacing. “It’s really Uncle Bilbo I’m worried about.” Kili murmured.  


And while Fili felt fond exasperation at his brother’s already calling the tiny halfling Uncle, he had to say... “I agree. The poor thing will work himself into a tizzy before this entire thing has blown over. We should really do something to help out…” At this, he shot his brother a pointed glance, cheering a bit when the other dwarf immediately returned it with a sly grin of his own.  


“Aye. We wouldn’t want to leave the hobbit alone with such a big event to plan all by himself.”  


“And I’m sure Thorin would be most appreciative if we stepped in.”  


“Indeed.” The dark haired dwarf quickly returned, “Especially since there are two weddings to be planned in the near future.” A small smile bloomed on Kili’s face at this last statement, and Fili was certain that once the wistful smiling started, moony sighing was not far behind.  


Mahal, he was surrounded. This was a bit much, really.

\---

“So we’ll resume trade with Dale, naturally.” Thorin Oakenshield himself was muttering, hands ghosting over the countless piles of trade papers and hall plans laid out on the council table before him. “Perhaps next month. We don’t want to override the wedding, of course.” he added as if on an afterthought, “The wedding, next month. When I get married.”

Dwalin shook his head minutely as the King muttered on, eyeing the other council members present warily for any sign of discomfort. Why there would be at this point was beyond him, really. The King Under the Mountain had only been going on about the wedding for weeks, and his ability to slip it into almost completely unrelated conversations was becoming both overwhelming and slightly impressive in equal parts. Really, it was becoming a bit ridiculous, and Dwalin let himself breathe a bit easier when Balin (the eldest in the room and therefore chief second in command by default) declared, “Well! How about we break for a mid-afternoon meal.” loudly. The council seemed only a bit too eager to take the offer up, and before long the room was emptying of its occupants faster than Dwalin had seen yet.  


Mahal.  


“Thorin,” he breached, noticing with no small amount of relief that the king had gone back to poring over the papers in front of him, “Maybe now would be a good time to discuss the wedding plans, rather than when the entire council is present and listening.”  


It was a bit harsh, possibly, but no harsher than other instances Dwalin had had to drag Thorin Oakenshield back to his senses (often kicking and screaming)  


“I haven’t said anything untoward, nor unexpected.” The dwarf in question murmured innocently, glaring intently at a mark on the table.  


“Mahal, Thorin. You’ve only brought the wedding up to anyone who will listen.” Dwalin shot back, “How would Bilbo feel about you always putting the event on display? I know he’s particular about these things.” It was a nasty trick, maybe, but something that needed saying.  


Thorin did look toward his addressor, then, eyeing him up properly. “He’s my husband and I think I know what he would and would not like.” He declared hotly.  


“But would he voice it to you? That the council’s attention makes him uncomfortable? You cannot claim him as your husband yet.”  


Thorin shifted a bit guiltily. “He’s going to be consort to the King of Erebor. The attention to every detail of his life has been expected and discussed, of course.”  


“Aye, naturally” Dwalin conceded, unhappy at his friend’s apparent distress, as always, “But he’s a solitary and quiet creature, yer Bilbo. Surely you can see that.”  


Thorin nodded his acknowledgement. Everyone in the mountain could see it, for Mahal’s sake. After a moment, the king nodded a second time and said, “It will be a small affair. Just our kin.”  


The _our_ was not missed on Dwalin’s part.  


“And you’ll be leaving it out of the council meetings from now on?” It was posed as a question, but both were well aware of the force behind the statement.  


“Yes.” Thorin replied after a moment, letting his gaze slide innocently sideways and back toward the mark on the table.  


Dwalin sent a prayer for patience up then and there.

\---

“I’m very pleased that you’ll be marrying Thorin,” Tauriel cried, her excitement bubbling just at the edge of ecstasy, like a pot about to boil over and soil the stovetop. “The pompous little king could use someone like you around.” She continued, leaning back in her chair and calming somewhat.

Bilbo inhaled his tea a bit quickly, eyeing the frankly overwhelmingly beautiful elf before him nervously before huffing a quick laugh. This whole thing had been Kili’s idea, of course. Bilbo hadn’t even felt like company, and now here he was attempting to make civil conversation with someone he hardly knew, and had little to nothing in common with, besides.  


Save him from the stubbornness of dwarves, but Kili could be almost as insistent as his uncle.  


(“You’ll absolutely _love_ her, Uncle Bilbo. You can discuss weddings and things!”)  


Of course now that the time had come, Bilbo felt neither particularly endeared to the intimidating elf (not that he’d let on) nor inclined to discuss weddings at all.  


He’d had just about enough of weddings, thank you very much.  


But still, he figured he’d at least put an effort forward for Kili’s sake, and smiled a bit thinly. “Well, you’re getting married, too. I’m quite glad Kili has found someone… well, someone.” he finished, a bit lamely.  


Tauriel flashed a small but brilliant smile at the acknowledgement. “Oh yes. I’m quite happy with the way things have turned out.” She paused and took a small sip of her tea (the crockery looked frankly ridiculous in her elegant but large hands, and it wasn’t even one of Bilbo’s small tea cups) “I’m sure Kili will want a large wedding, of course. He’s very particular about these things and will most likely become carried away with it all.” Her smile grew now, and Bilbo could nearly see the starlight Kili so often loved to make reference to break through at the small facial shift, “But I find myself getting quite carried away, as well.”  


And here is where Bilbo did begin to see why Kili found this elf so fascinating, how she had managed to charm Fili into releasing his careful hold on his brother (somewhat), and how she had thawed Thorin’s feelings toward elves (fractionally)  


“Well,” he huffed, sitting a bit straighter and feeling his own smile become just a bit more genuine, “I have to say I can agree with you there.”  


The elf woman laughed merrily at the confession, and Bilbo felt as if suddenly both she and he himself were a bit happier in this moment than either had ever imagined they might be.  


It was a pleasant thought, indeed.

\---

“You’re worried about the ceremony”

Bilbo sighed as the evening’s peaceful silence was disrupted at the statement. It had to have happened at some time, he supposed, but he put on his best smile anyway. “Why would you say that?”  


Thorin glanced at his husband from where he was sat tugging at weeds in middle of what he liked to call Bilbo’s “twilight garden” (the only covered, outdoor garden in Erebor, and one Thorin had commissioned himself as soon as he had heard Bilbo mention missing his gardens back in Bag-End) “You’re often this quiet, but your silence is often of a more comfortable nature.” he offered with a small shrug, turning back to the task at hand after a moment.  


Bilbo resisted the urge to sigh again and instead took a long drag out of his pipe before answering slowly. “It’s just a lot to take care of… take in.” He frowned a bit, “But I wouldn’t say I was worried.”  


At this, Thorin heaved out a heavy breath before lifting himself from his position and settling down next to where Bilbo sat resting against a far wall. “We… don’t have to continue with this.” He replied after a moment, staring at his hands as his brow furrowed, “If you are unhappy…”  


“No!” Bilbo made sure to jump in, surprising even himself a bit at the exclamation. “No,” he repeated, calmer “How could I be?” He smiled warmly as Thorin caught his eye. “It’s just…I’m happy. I really am.”  


Thorin paused a moment, as if in deep thought, before taking Bilbo’s hand in his. The hobbit wasted no time in giving Thorin’s hand (or more appropriately, the three or so fingers he could actually wrap his own around) a reassuring squeeze.  


“You’re sure?” Thorin questioned, face determined in a way Bilbo was all too familiar with. He would put the wedding, possibly their entire partnership, on hold had he felt the need was expressed, Bilbo was certain.  


“I’m sure.” he returned evenly, allowing the dwarf to pull him closer and place a soft kiss past his curls (unforgivably unruly, at this point) and onto his forehead, inhaling the scent that meant comfort and home and simply _Thorin_ , and feeling at peace for this moment, at least.

\---

“What do you mean it’s ‘taken care of’?” Kili grinned impishly in a way that reminded Bilbo a bit too much of his uncle.

“I mean what I said! We’ve got the flowers being put up now, the music’s been arranged, and the food is being planned by Bofur and Bombur, as they wouldn’t really take any input on that.” The dwarf replied eagerly, eyes dancing with enthusiasm. Bilbo managed a weak grin in response. He honestly, honestly, didn’t mind the gesture. It was sweet, really, Kili assuming he was overworked and needed some responsibilities covered. He, in fact, was rather relieved. Quite relieved, to be completely honest. He felt a small laugh bubble just underneath the surface at the feeling.  


“Well… thank you.” he offered after a moment, clearing his throat awkwardly. “I hadn’t really expected any help and-” Kili’s face fell almost instantly at the statement.  


“Hadn’t expected any… We’re always here to help you, Uncle Bilbo!” he cried, hands taking the halfling’s earnestly, “Always.”  


And Bilbo, damn it all, felt tears well just behind his eyes at the gesture. Mahal save him from foolish and reckless and wonderful dwarves.  


“Thank you.” He muttered again, sniffing and smiling softly at the way Kili brightened almost immediately.  


“It’s no trouble, uncle. None at all.”

\---

Things became a bit simpler after that. Bilbo found himself now able to sleep without constantly waking and worrying himself over things, and with the time to plan color schemes, and even spend an hour or so in his garden every day.

He also found himself suddenly surrounded by dwarves, all eager to pitch in and help toward the upcoming wedding. It was obvious that Kili had found the _himself_ the time to spread the word and invite every bloody dwarf in Erebor to participate in the wedding planning.  


Not that Bilbo minded in the slightest. This gave him more time to focus on things that were becoming increasingly more important.  


Such as wedding attire.  


“I think you’d look very fetching in blue.” The hobbit mused as he looked Thorin up and down from his perch on the sofa in the dwarf’s chambers (specifically made for him, he realized quite a bit after it was moved into the room, when it became apparent that the dwarf himself could hardly fit on the piece of furniture)  


Thorin turned slightly from where he sat perched at his desk and raised an eyebrow decidedly. “I could say the same for you.” He muttered after a moment, smiling at Bilbo’s apparent shock before turning back to his work without so much as an explanation.  


The hobbit stared intently at the plate of scones before him for a bit in silence before replying, “Why? I had planned on wearing red.” There was a soft reply from across the room, at which Bilbo frowned and cocked his head and an eyebrow of his own. “Pardon?”  


“I said,” Thorin returned, taking a deep breath before continuing, “That blue would reflect your eyes nicely.” At Bilbo’s shell-shocked silence, he continued hastily, “They are very nice. But red is also very nice on you! Anything you… Whatever you decide.” He finally finished lamely, turning abruptly back to his work and avoiding Bilbo’s wide-eyed gaze.  


After a long moment, the hobbit set his book (dropped haphazardly in his lap) aside carefully and crossed the room, feet silently padding against the stone flooring (still a bit cold for his taste) as he braced himself to reveal a bit more emotion than he really knew what to do with.  


“Thorin…” He paused to clear his throat, shaking his head minutely. The dwarf in question raised his head and met his gaze intently. “I think I… I quite love you.”  


The answering grin was more than worth the deep blush that immediately followed the statement.

\---

“...I’m not sure Bilbo will approve of that.”

There was a drawn out pause in which Kili stared at his Uncle in apparent fascination before replying, “They’re flowers, uncle.” slowly, drawing the sentence out as if the pile of foliage in his arms didn’t speak for itself.  


The dwarf in question nodded his agreement as he scrutinized the flowers quietly, before declaring “They’re not the right color. There needs to be more blue.”  


“So you said about the tapestries _and_ the upholstery.” Fili muttered from somewhere behind his uncle, already grabbing as many of the flowers as he could manage and removing them from the premises.  


Kili smiled weakly. “Don’t worry, Thorin. In the end the flowers won’t matter. I’m pretty sure Bilbo will be happy just to be marrying you.”  


Thorin cleared his throat a bit at this and studied his boots intently for a moment, before composing himself and replying, “And you’ll be having your own wedding soon enough. When will that be?”  


Kili immediately brightened at the question. “Soon enough, I hope. Tauriel still has to talk to some of the Mirkwood Elves and find out when they’re fit to travel (we are having the wedding here, of course) And we must both decide who else to invite and of course arrange the ceremony. You’ll love it, Thorin, it’ll be more fun than you’ve ever imagined, that’s just how Tauriel is. You know one time…”  


“I’m sure Thorin has other things to be getting to, Kee.” Fili cried, appearing at his uncle’s side to the dwarf’s immense relief. “Let’s get back to our decorating, shall we?” Kili nodded eagerly, still rattling his story off (mostly to himself) as he carried the flowers out of the hall.  


Thorin let out a relieved breath and turned to his older nephew. “I want to thank you for being willing to take over so many of the event responsibilities. Things have been… easier, since you have.”  


Fili grinned widely at the statement. “It’s no trouble, really.” He paused before adding, “I’m sure you and Bilbo have gotten to spend a lot more… time together since we’ve taken over.”  


Fili’s smile only grew as he took in his uncle’s pleased expression. “Aye. Bilbo and I have had a great deal to discuss, and you….” He trailed off as Fili continued to grin, waggling on eyebrow suggestively until Thorin rolled his eyes helplessly.  


“Mahal save me from the both of you.” He muttered, studying his boots once again and stomping out of the hall, feeling Fili’s knowing smirk follow him out.

\---

“You look beautiful like this.”

Bilbo fumbled the silver bead clasped between his fingers at the declaration and nearly lost it in the bedding beneath him, stuttering out a quick, “T-thank you.” as he felt the tips of his ears begin to heat.  


He avoided Thorin’s eye when the blush only grew at the dwarf’s quiet chuckle, muttering a, “I suppose you’ll want to finish your own braids before the ceremony?” perhaps a bit shortly. (It’s what the dwarf had coming for springing a compliment like that on him, after all)  


While Thorin had a badly concealed habit of letting Bilbo braid his hair for him in the morning before council meetings, and again undoing the intricate braiding in the evening before sleep overtook them both, the hobbit assumed that on a day like… well, today, Thorin might want to take the task into his own hands (he could be very particular about the braids after all, as dwarves were wont to do)  


Instead of answering immediately however, Thorin simply picked another silver bead (one he seemed to choose with great care) from the pile between them and held it out expectantly. “On a day like today, Bilbo Baggins” the weight with which he spoke the words jolted Bilbo into meeting the dwarf’s eyes with a wide-eyed gaze of his own, “That is your job.”  


Suddenly finding it a bit harder to breathe, Bilbo took the bead (fingers only shaking a bit) and placed it in his lap before eagerly reaching up to thread the dwarf’s thick strands of hair through his fingers.  


“And on a day like... today,” he began softly, reveling in the way Thorin’s hair tickled his nose slightly at their proximity, “What other Dwarven traditions are there to be upheld?”  


Thorin had closed his eyes peacefully at the returning touch of Bilbo's fingers, but opened them again and seemed to mull the information over, “Well in our case, Azyungâl, I think some traditions might become annulled.”  


Bilbo chuckled softly, feeling his cheeks heat a bit at the acknowledgement of their odd partnership, “What traditions would those be?” he asked, then, genuinely curious at the thought.  


Thorin hummed, as if thinking, “Well there is no bride to be seen. So both the role of the groom and the bride are quite non-existent.” he paused at the thought before continuing, “The council was quite curious about that. How we would conduct the ceremony and so on.”  


Nothing more was said until Bilbo finished clasping his last braid, but the hobbit had to swallow a sudden lump in his throat before smiling wanly up at Thorin. “All done.”  


The dwarf smiled in satisfaction, running his fingers over a bread reverently before turning his gaze back to Bilbo, “Now it is your turn.” he declared, running a hand through the hobbit’s curls, and damn it all if Bilbo didn’t nearly purr like a cat at the simple touch.  


“Tell me about hobbit wedding customs.” Thorin urged as he began braiding Bilbo’s golden curls in return, deftly and without mistake or hesitation.  


“Well,” Bilbo started once he had gained his voice back, “We care a great deal about our flowers.”  


And whether it was the dawn light just beginning to filter into the room filling them with giddy joy, or simply the acknowledgement of what today’s occasion really was, Thorin and Bilbo met eyes in that moment and began to chuckle helplessly, Bilbo falling forward and resting his head on the dwarf’s chest, and Thorin looping an arm around his hobbit instinctively.  


Once the two had calmed enough to breathe easily once again, Thorin pressed a long and reverent kiss to the crown of Bilbo’s head and muttered, “Then flowers you shall have.” softly.

\---

“Thorin.”

“Are the flowers in place?”  


“Thorin.”  


“What about the food? Is it prepared?”  


“Tho-”  


“Has Bofur been notified? He’ll be late if we don’t remind him.”  


“ _Thorin_.” Dwalin interjected sharply. Thorin’s eyes snapped to meet the other dwarf’s, who stood with arms crossed and eyes expectant. “D’you notice anything that’s missing, maybe?”  


Thorin paused and surveyed the grand hall spread before him. While the guests (the list trimmed down quite a bit from what it had began as) had not arrived yet, the chairs were set in a pristine fashion. On the walls hung ancient tapestries, each portraying the royal insignia of Erebor, and blue flowers were set beneath these, fresh as if recently picked. Everything seemed to be in place, and he stated so after a moment.  


Which was obviously not the answer Dwalin had been expecting, as the dwarf rolled his eyes minutely and heaved a deep sigh. “Where is your betrothed, Thorin?”  


At this, Thorin stopped and began to take stock of where he’d last seen the hobbit. The two had parted soon after their morning meeting, Bilbo insisting that he had a few final items to oversee and Thorin wanting to see to the guest list and the grand hall before the event began. But the time was now. The event… The _wedding_ would begin within the hour and it was customary for Thorin to have seen Bilbo at least once by now. “Have you talked with Balin?” he inquired.  


Dwalin shook his head, “He has not seen the lad.” He paused, then, “No one has, Thorin.”  


Now was irrevocably the wrong time to be panicking, yet Thorin felt his breathing sharpen just a bit at the statement. “Has he not been seen at all?” He demanded, “Not in the library or… or the kitchens?”  


Again, Dwalin shook his head. “He has not changed his mind, mind you.” He reassured, guessing correctly (as always) at the path Thorin’s thoughts had taken. And yet Thorin couldn’t help but doubt. Had Bilbo realized that this what he would rather not have? Had Thorin’s behavior on the ramparts… his gold-sickness resurfaced in the hobbit’s mind? He had reassured Thorin of his forgiveness countless times, and yet…  


“Have you nowhere you can think of that he might be?” Dwalin interjected, tearing Thorin roughly from his thoughts.  


And after that it became a bit obvious, really.

\---

Thorin entered the “twilight garden” and spotted Bilbo immediately, tucked in the corner on his knees, dressed in his wedding finery (blue) already and worrying a flower between his obviously shaking hands.

Thorin felt a stab of worry in his gut and hurried over to kneel by Bilbo's side, taking the hobbit's hands in his own and feeling the tremors for himself. “Bilbo.” He muttered, repeating the word with more force when the hobbit didn’t meet his eyes immediately.  


When Bilbo finally did look up and meet his gaze, Thorin almost wished he had not. The hobbit’s crystal eyes were rimmed with red and full of a fear Thorin had never seen, even when the two had faced down enemies far greater than the future before them. “ _Ghivâshel_ ” he breathed, feeling his own fear began to creep up at the sight. “You’re not well.”  


Bilbo chuckled wetly at this, though the sound came out sounding more like a sob, in all honestly. “I’m fine, really. You look-” he took a deep and steadying breath, “well, beautiful.”  


The half-hearted smile he offered nearly tore Thorin’s heart down the middle. “Will you not tell me what’s troubling you, burglar?” he asked after a long moment, settling into a more comfortable position beside his hobbit, but not releasing his grip on the tiny hands held fast in his.  


Bilbo bit his lip and stared intently and their joined hands so long Thorin considered asking again, before replying, “I’m not the right choice for you, Thorin.”  


Thorin did release the hobbit’s hands at this, in shock more than anything else. “You’re changing your mind?” he asked at last, more statement than question, as he was already resigning himself to the idea. It had only been a matter of time, of course, before Bilbo realized this. He had known this for so long, yet had not acknowledged it until… Well.  


“No!” Bilbo was quick to interject sternly. “I told you I forgave you Thorin, and I am not going back on that.” (and honestly, it was a bit startling how well Bilbo could tell exactly what he was thinking on) “But-”  


“You needn’t be afraid, Bilbo.” Thorin interrupted, heart already (foolishly, maybe) filling with hope.  


“No, I-” Bilbo cut himself off with a chuckle, one that sounded at least marginally better than the previous, “No. _Stubborn dwarf_.” he muttered fondly.  


There was a long pause, before Bilbo continued, “The council doesn’t approve of me, Thorin.” he suddenly cried in a rush of words, continuing on hastily over Thorin’s immediate protest, “How will your people approve of me? Respect you for this decision? I’m just a hobbit, and a pretty poor one, at that. How am I the right choice for… well, for a king?”  


It was a shock, Thorin realized, that Bilbo would see himself as the one unworthy of this partnership. It was almost laughable, in fact. But Bilbo was still watching him with those wide and slightly damp eyes, so Thorin took his hands again immediately and smiled softly, making sure to hold the hobbit’s gaze, “Bilbo. Bilbo Baggins.” he did chuckle softly then, relieved shock winning over the battle of his emotions, and immediately winced as Bilbo bristled.  


“You’re laughing at me.” It wasn’t a question.  


Thorin was quick to reassure, “More at the idea that you would think yourself unworthy, when you are the most worthy person I have ever met, hobbit or no.” He felt satisfaction creep in at the way Bilbo’s cheeks colored softly at the words. “You, Bilbo Baggins, are worthy of far more than my affections.” he continued, softly tugging one of the hobbit’s braids (tiny flowers wound into each knot) and reveling in the idea that he had knotted each. That he had been _allowed_.  


“But the council.” Bilbo insisted, “You said they had their doubts about us.”  


Thorin mentally grimaced at the recollection of his earlier words, casually spoken in the heady morning air, but pushed on with his insistence. “Do you love me, Bilbo?” he asked, tapping the hobbit softly under the chin when he began to avoid his gaze again. “Do you love me as I love you?”  


It was if a candle had been lit, suddenly. Bilbo clenched his jaw and met Thorin’s gaze evenly at this, eyes sharp and strong and _passionate_. “Yes.” he answered, evenly and with unwavering conviction.  


Thorin felt himself smile uncontrollably, happier than he thought he had ever been in his life in this moment, “Then that’s all that matters.”

\---

It was therefore that Thorin Oakenshield took Bilbo Baggins’ hands in his for the third time in one evening and began to speak directly from his heart once more (albeit with an audience before him this time)

“I pledge to you that yours will be the name I wake with upon my lips.” He began, eyes never leaving the hobbit’s before him,  


“I pledge that yours will be the eyes into which I smile before anyone else’s.  


I pledge to you the first drink from my cup, and the first share of my treasure, for you are worth more than either.  


I pledge to you both my living and my dying, let no stranger know of our grievances.  


This is my wedding vow to you, for this is a marriages of equals.”  


There was a suspicious sounding cough from the audience, most likely from Kili and Fili’s direction, Thorin presumed, but was distracted more by the unwavering gaze Bilbo adorned upon him, eyes full of wonder and a joy Thorin had only dreamt of, for he felt it reflected in his very soul.  


The dwarf took a deep breath before continuing, “Bilbo Baggins. When I met you I didn’t think much of you.” (here someone in the hall snorted) “I needed a burglar and didn’t care to think much further than that.  


But as time went on, I slowly began to realize that I had not, in fact, hired a burglar to take back our treasure, but that the burglar had come along and robbed me of my heart instead.”  


A laugh burst forth from Bilbo then, one filled to the brim with joy, and the hobbit looked up and met Thorin’s gaze easily this time, a blush steadily coloring his fair features at the words. (“Foolish dwarf.” Thorin saw more than heard him mutter)  


“I love you, Mizimelûh.” The dwarf continued, clearing his throat hastily past the lump that was forming, “And I pledge my life to you, if you will have it.”  


The following silence was nearly deafening, as the members of the hall seemed to take in his words and Bilbo seemed to steady himself, staring at their joined hands quietly before lifting his chin confidently and replying before anyone had a chance to react, “Thorin Oakenshield.” He began, small voice ringing out confidently within the silent hall in a way Thorin had never experienced,  


“You cannot posses me, for I belong to myself.  


But as we both wish it, I give to you what I have to give.  


You cannot command me, for I am free of command.  


But out of love, I shall serve you in the ways you shall require it.  


For this honeycomb will taste sweetest coming from my hand.”  


Here Bilbo paused, taking a deep breath and looking away only a moment before continuing, “And beyond this, I will cherish, and love, you through this life… and into the next.”  


The hall was, if possible, even more silent than it had been. Bilbo’s glance flitted nervously toward the occupants of the room, eyes wide and unsure, before spurring himself on hastily, “Thorin. You were, and always will be, the best thing that could have happened to me. Before you came along, I was… I was so alone. I had no one and no one would have me. I had resigned myself to this fact, and was prepared to face the rest of my life without companionship. Never… never did I expect someone as absolutely wonderful as you.” Here Bilbo smiled a bit, seeming to lose himself slightly in Thorin’s unwavering gaze, “To change all of that.”  


There was a wet sniff to Thorin’s right, suspiciously where Dwalin had been standing last Thorin had looked back.  


“Thorin.” Bilbo frowned a bit before continuing, “You mean more to me than anything. My… _Atamânel_ ” The word was sloppy and foreign on the hobbit’s tongue, and Thorin had never heard anything more beautiful in his life, “Thank you for making me happier than I ever thought I would be. I will strive to do the same for you.”  


There was a long and tense beat before the hall erupted, cheers and applause from everyone present, yet Thorin, King Under the Mountain, couldn’t bring himself to look anywhere but the adoring gaze of his husband.  


His _husband_.  


Balin stepped forward and twined their already joined hands with a length of red cord, nodding approvingly at the both of them and smiling largely.  


From behind Thorin, Dwalin continued on with his wet sniffling.  


“You may now kiss, if that’s what you’d like.” Balin declared after a moment, and really, Thorin thought that there was nothing that he’d like more in that moment.  


Bilbo’s lips were soft and pliant, holding the promise of love and a future, his nose knocking Thorin’s reassuringly as the dwarf began to grin uncontrollably. Behind them, Kili let out a loud cheer and Bilbo giggled helplessly against Thorin’s smile.  


Yes, this was exactly what Thorin liked, indeed.

\---

“They won’t. stop. dancing.” Fili chuckled at his brother, currently glued as he was to Tauriel’s side with a half-empty tankard hanging limply from his hand, but eyeing the blond dwarf with pleading eyes. “Make them stop, Fee. They’re going to keep us here all night watching them.”

From the middle of the hall where Thorin and his new husband swayed, Fili could see the two muttering low words to each other almost without pause, at which Kili was becoming increasingly agitated. At some point, Bilbo had dropped his curly head to Thorin’s shoulder, and Kili had audibly groaned at the development.  


“They’re enjoying themselves, so I don’t see what the problem is.” Fili returned easily, sharing a long-suffering look with Tauriel and relighting his pipe for what must have been the third time that evening. “It is their wedding night, after all.”  


“Have you something against dancing, Kili?” Tauriel asked. The dwarf in question smiled moonily up at her, “Not at all. I do, however, have something against being wrong.”  


“And you were wrong in this situation how?”  


“Kili made a wager with me concerning how long Bilbo and Thorin could stand staying at their own wedding party before running off to get their hands on each other.” FIli interjected quickly, smirking at Tauriel’s mock-outrage, but easily amused face at the information.  


“And what did you wager?” She inquired of Fili, huffing a small laugh as Kili rolled his eyes dramatically.  


In lieu of answering, Fili simply gestured at the hall around them (empty except for themselves and a couple of the original Company members), then back toward the dancing couple with the end of his pipe before continuing his smoke.  


“Ah.” Tauriel replied, gaze going back to the two in the middle of the hall, hands entwined but otherwise content with their proximity. “I have to say I agree. They don’t really seem the type, do they?” She stated at last, turning back to Fili.  


The blond dwarf grinned easily. “No, they really don’t.”

\---

The time did come for the two to leave the hall however, and Bilbo took Thorin’s hand as best he could in his own before smiling and waving at the last few in the room (Bofur and Bombur waved back, Tauriel and Fili simply smiled, while Kili snored against Tauriel’s shoulder) before exiting the hall with the dwarf pressed comfortably against his side.

When they returned to their chambers, however, Thorin released Bilbo’s hand and turned to face the hobbit. “Would you like me to build a fire?” he inquired, and Bilbo couldn’t hold back his grin.  


“Only if you’re up for a chat.”  


Thorin’s smile, muted up until this point, broke free and brilliant at the words. “A chat with my husband, Master Baggins?” he inquired, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the hobbit’s temple.  


Bilbo coughed a bit and nodded, watching as Thorin swept toward the fireplace and began adding logs before finally replying, “A chat with your husband, Master Oakenshield.” softly, heart fluttering insistently at the thought, refusing to be ignored any longer.  


And it was that the two made themselves comfortable before the soon roaring fire, curled beneath one blanket (admittedly covering more of Bilbo than Thorin) and tucked neatly against each other. Thorin leaned down to press another kiss on his hobbit’s curls, and Bilbo immediately sought the dwarf’s hand from within the pile of blankets.  


Though there was little of importance to discuss before the morrow, both found themselves reluctant to be the first to stop speaking that night, and therefore spent the next long hours in the same position, voices hushed but eager, and hands remaining entwined even as the two could resist sleep’s pull no longer.  


And that is how the dawn would find them, pressed together, hands seeking the warmth of the other’s, and husbands at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thorin and Bilbo's wedding vows were somewhat (read: heavily) tailored after [these Celtic wedding vows](http://miss-mouth.tumblr.com/post/119729828348/traditional-celtic-marriage-vows-better-than) which are simply lovely. 
> 
> Khuzdul endearments found [here](http://lionheartedkhuzd.tumblr.com/post/43799445733), with my thanks.
> 
> I obviously want to thank my very own Thorin Oakenshield, [honestlyobscureenthusiast](http://honestlyobscureenthusiast.tumblr.com), for being a giant nerd, gushing very sweetly over this story, and encouraging me to post it. Go read her shit, honestly.
> 
> You can find me at [unintentionallyangsty](http://unintentionallyangsty.tumblr.com) where I might post fic updates, but will more likely be found crying over cartoons. Thanks for reading!


End file.
